Archery Mishaps
by EvilGeniusBookWorm13
Summary: When Kate wants to go to the archery range, Reynie goes too. But what happens when Kate helps him try to shoot a bulls eye? Will Reynie kiss her?  And if he does, will it bring them closer together, or farther apart? One-shot! Rated T for details.


**A/N:** Ok, this is a sappy one-shot on Kaynie. Please don't criticize this if it's something like you don't like Kaynie or if you think it's too sappy. Thanks for reading this! No flames!

Kate, Reynie, and Sticky: 15

Constance: 6

* * *

Archery Mishaps

Reynie POV:

Wow. Best day ever. I smiled at the thought of what happened. How my best friend ended up being my girlfriend. I loved the sound of that. Loved it!  
Oh, you're probably wondering who I am. I am Reynie Muldoon, I'm 15, and I just learned archery today.

I remembered what happened today so clearly…

I was sitting in my room with nothing to do when Kate, my 15 year old friend, walked in. She spoke to me, but I was too lost in my thoughts to even decipher what she was saying. The only thing I could think was that she looked positively beautiful today, wearing skinny jeans, a form-fitting red t-shirt, and converse. I was snapped out of my gaze when she yelled "Reynie!" in my ear.

"Ow! That hurt!" I complained to her as she laughed.

"Sorry…It's just that you weren't paying me any attention." She spoke.

"Oh, sorry. I was, um, just, thinking."

"That's ok. You always get lost in your thoughts. The trick is just pulling you out of them." She gave a hearty laugh at the end.

I smirked at her and watched as she sat on my bed with a bored humph.

"You wouldn't mind repeating what you said earlier, would you?" I asked her hesitantly.

She smiled and said "I was just complaining about how bored I was and that I wanted to go someplace fun."

"Oh. Where do you want to go then?" I asked with confusion.

"Um…I was thinking the archery range. I haven't practiced in a good 5 years." She stated.

"Sure. Let's go get Constance and Sticky." I said to her in a suggestive tone.

She grinned as we walked down the long hallways of Mr. Benedict's house looking for Constance and possibly Sticky. I never knew when he came over until someone told me he did.

"Is Sticky here or at his house?" I asked Kate, my eyebrows going down in concentration.

"Here. I heard him and Constance bickering earlier today." She said with an informative tone. Wow. I've rubbed off on her.

We came to the common room in the house that we used for our meetings and that's where we found them. But, for once, they were getting along. They were actually reading one of Constance's books, _Where the Red Fern Grows._

"When did you start reading that book?" I asked with pleasant surprise.

"I wanted to read it, Reynie! But I didn't really want to read it alone…so I asked George Washington to read it for me!" She smiled at the last part.

Sticky scowled at her but looked away without comment, for he was far beyond used to her nickname for him. "Yep. I'm reading it to her."

"Well," Kate started "We were thinking of going to the Archery Range for some fun. You want to come?"

"Um…no thanks. I don't trust myself with a bow and arrow." Sticky said this sheepishly.

"And I want to finish the book!" Constance piped up.

"Ok! See you guys later!" Kate and I said in unison.

"Bye!" Sticky called out.

* * *

We were now walking towards the archery range. I was calmly glancing over at Kate, who was walking with her usual confident gait. Her hair was down today, loosely curling at the sides. Her eyes, beautiful as they were, were extremely bright today, almost as if there was a light behind them.

Woah, wait a second…I did not just call her eyes beautiful. But, I did. I sighed quietly and finally accepted the fact that I was falling for Kate…hard.

Kate looked over at me with a concerned expression. "Are you ok?" she asked calmly.

I looked up and gave her a reassuring smile. "Yeah. Just fine."

Her eyebrows lowered in concentration and I tried to look sincere, but I could tell I wasn't fooling her.

She shook her head, letting go of what had been on her mind before. I internally gave a sigh of relief, for she could never know that I loved her.

We had finally made it to the archery range and were now being fitted with bows. We went to our selected stations** (A/N: I have no clue if they call them stations or what the heck an archery range looks like….)** and Kate immediately shot 3 bulls eyes. She was about to shoot a fourth before I cleared my throat and asked sheepishly, "Um…How do you…work this thing?"

She gave a good-natured laugh before coming over to where I was and started showing me what to do. She maneuvered my hands into the correct positions and told me to let go of the arrow. I did and I hit the target, about 5 inches away from the middle.

But I couldn't focus on that. All I could focus on was how close her face was to my face. I looked down at her, for I was taller than her, and looked deep into her eyes.

She spoke quietly as she said, "You know, it's good to take chances once in a while, whether the consequences are good or bad." She was clearly NOT talking about archery.

"Ok." I mumbled and leaned down so my forehead rested against hers, "I'll do that." And with that I pressed my lips to hers. I pulled back after 10 seconds, but her hands were on the back of my head, pushing my lips to hers a second time.

I dropped my bow and arrow and put one of my arms around her waist and the other around her upper back, bringing her closer to me. Our lips moved together, and I traced my tongue against her lips and she granted entrance right away.

Our tongues were fighting for dominance when all of the sudden we heard someone cough behind us. We broke apart, my eyes wide and my lips started to form a smile while her eyes were a little disoriented and a small smile tugging the corners of her mouth.

The manager, who was in front of us now, said, "If you are to do that, I suggest you leave before I have to physically force you out." He spoke with smugness. What a jerk.

"Ok, we'll go now!" Kate said with worry.

We quickly ran out of their and raced back home. But once outside the house, before we went in, I pulled her in for another kiss.

We broke apart after a minute and she asked, "What was that for?"

"I wanted one more private one…you know, before we went inside." I told her.

She smiled and grabbed my hand and opened the door, revealing a cheering Constance and a smiling Sticky. I guess they had found out…

* * *

**A/N:** Ok, that's it. Sappy…I know. But I feel I did well on it. Thanks for reading!


End file.
